


Full Of Hot Air

by mentalstrainatdawn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/pseuds/mentalstrainatdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy team up for a stakeout mission. Unresolved Sexual Tension cuts like a knife when the only bed is an inflatable mattress. Physics hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of Hot Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argento_capitani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argento_capitani/gifts).



> This is my Hartwin Secret Santa gift for therootednomad, I hope you like it!

“Don’t give me that look, Lancelot” Merlin doesn’t even have to turn to know the expression on the agent’s face “I did it for all of us. For the greater good.” 

 

“A guilty dog barks, Merlin” Roxy even adds a singsong to her words. 

 

“Listen, if this doesn’t work then you can be officially responsible about not letting me live it down” he takes a poignant sip of his tea before walking out the office “but if shoving the two of them in the room is what it takes for Harry and Eggsy to do… ANYTHING then I can be smug about it.” 

 

“It’s juvenile.”  


“And they’re not?”   
  
“Fair point.”

 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

 

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away in the far, quiet corners of the Devon countryside where the colour pallet is shades of grey and green, Harry and Eggsy are just arriving at their assigned mission location. It being used for a stakeout Eggsy wasn’t expecting there but be much. 

 

But this is taking the piss. 

 

“Are there budget cuts that I’m not aware of…?” Eggsy asks with a hint of indignation as Harry edges passed him into a room that looks incredibly small when he’s in it. And cold. Due to the broken window. It’s fine, really. Eggsy knows he’s not on holiday and Kingsman did provide them with ample supplies of everything they need. Provisions, ammunition, waterproofs (that means there’s a leak somewhere above them, brilliant).

 

“Wait, where’s the beds?” Eggsy spins around for all good it does in such a small room while Harry bends into a pile of provisions and pulls out a medium sized bag. I

 

“Found it” Harry bounced it in his hands a couple times before undoing it and spreading it across the cramped floor. After much faffing it was discovered that their sleeping arrangement consisted of a double air mattress (electric pump included, thank god). 

 

“I’m starting to wonder Kingsman’s budgetary status myself” Harry’s tone hints at a very tired boredom. 

 

A small room is one thing but a bed? Eggsy puts all of his Kingsman focus to make sure he doesn’t blush at the thought. That same thought that’s been plaguing Eggsy’s heart since long before Harry came back from the dead. Oh my god I am so fucking in love with him, it echoed before Eggsy took a deep breath and told himself for the forty second time that day to grow the fuck up. All the while Harry, with his furiously long legs, saunters across the small space and gazes out into the window. He seems to be unfazed by the sleeping arrangements which in a confusing way is comforting. 

 

“The mark is meant to arrive at oh four hundred hours” Harry checks his watch before crouching in order to best align his view through the shattered gaps in the windows. 

 

“Plenty of time to pick who gets what side of the bed, then!” Eggsy spreads one of his cheekier grins across his face, a contagious one too because Harry is quick to follow with a smile of his own. Well, it’s more like a smirk.

 

“it is a rather serious matter. Could make or break the whole mission, in fact.” Harry’s constant eagerness to play along with Eggsy’s train of though cheers up the rather droll situation damn near instantly. But Eggsy doesn’t stop worrying about the inflatable elephant in the room as his heart races. 

 

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

 

It doesn't take long for them set up by the window before the shades of the sky turn into a sunset pink. A view they quite enjoy as they eat their instant ramen and cereal bars.

 

“You what? You can’t be serious” Eggsy’s words are muffled takes a bite of his chocolate bar dessert 

 

“Deadly serious.” Harry, meanwhile, takes a swig of his water bottle “Watch the original trilogy. Han Solo? Definitely Force Sensitive.

 

“And here I took you more for a Trekkie.”  
  
“Can’t I have a preference for both?” Harry adds a hint of innocence to his voice that he only does when he knows his wording is filled with entendres. 

 

Dirty old man, Eggsy smirks as he trails his fingers across the dirty floor “Alright Jedi Master. Let’s see if the Force can help you now.” Eggsy pulls up his fist and poking out of the clench are two sticks “shortest stick gets first shift.” 

 

Harry pulls the shorter stick. He takes it like a gentleman “One cannot argue with the ancient and unbroken tradition of Straw Drawing” and proceeds to get his tea flask “Very well but then I’ll leave you to inflate the bed.” 

  
Eggsy does, of course, there’s no issue there. The issue comes when the plastic monstrosity stands before Eggsy and he’s too worried about picking the wrong side. Does Harry have a side? Would they be sleeping at the same time? Eggsy ends chasing the side closest to the wall and curls up into a ball hoping to god he doesn’t starfish sleep like he usually does. 

 

Harry, meanwhile, gets drained on his watch. It’s exhausting focusing on something for so long when there’s nothing happening and every so often Harry steals a glance at the sleeping Eggsy, just to make sure he’s alright of course, whose trying so hard to stay on his side that Harry finds it almost adorable. Before, of course, sinking into a pit of shame and self pity. Because no man his age should be so attached to someone like Eggsy, the boy deserves better. He takes a deep sigh and looks back out the window. Unsure what he’s going to do, apart from watching an empty building in the middle of fucking Devon, that is. 

 

Eggsy’s watch is just as eventful. He gazes upon the same brick wall across the street for the first hour, nothing much crosses his mind. Apart from harry. harry is always there like a sudden breeze in a stuffy room. He wonders what would happen if he kissed Harry. It feels like the universe gave him what he dreamt of for so many nights but now he’s too chicken shit to do it. But his train of thought is cut but Harry snorting that it never gets too self hating. Instead he giggles at the adorable grotesque noises. No one said that breeze had to be gentle. 

 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

 

“Har-ry…” Eggsy singsons his partner back into the waking world. Christ alive, Harry thinks, already? He just bloody went to bed! He keeps his eyes closed and sinks into the mattress as he slowly wakes himself up for his shift. Too busy complaining about how old he feels to notice. He Eggsy itching to just fall back and relax on the bed, sexual tension be damned. 

 

Now Eggsy believes, or he knows, that he’s not a particularly heavy bloke. Sure he’s got plenty of muscle but he doesn’t expect his weight against the speed at which he drops on the mattress. And of course Physics, being the one thing we can all rely on, makes the following few moments extra fun, in hindsight of course.

 

“WUUH!” Harry is shot clean off the mattress by Eggsy’s drop. His cries cut short as he hits the ground with a thunderous thud. Eggsy, meanwhile, has little chance to help. Harry was already halfway up in the air when Eggsy reacted but at least now in the aftermath he meekly, apologetically, pets the one foot that manages to stay on the bed. 

 

“Harry?” Eggsy edges closer to the edge to catch a glimpse of the fallen spy. Who didn’t even have the audacity to have a single hair out of place, “You alright? Oh god I’m so sorry!” Eggsy’s shame echoes in his voice while Harry gives him a tired smile. 

 

“I’m… I’m in one piece” Harry groans, his arse took most of the damage but he still thumped his head hard enough that he can feel the phantom vibrations on his teeth. He sees Eggsy reach downto lend Harry a hand but

 

“GAAH!” Eggsy’s yelp follows him as he comes crashing down. The poor mattress cant hold Eggsy’s weight leaning on the edge and it collapsed. Now Eggsy is in an awkward heap just above Harry. Well, more like on Harry. 

 

"Think we've both learned a lesson in science, haven't we?"   


 

"Fuck you... science..." Eggsy barely manages a painful groan. 

 

“This is making me more uncomfortable by the minute” Harry’s voice sounds breathless and his face is flushed pink. Eggsy wonders if he means socially or if its simply because he’s literally crushing the poor man but he finds himself unable to move. He can’t help but focus on how Harry’s breath ghosts along his neck, his solid frame beneath Eggsy. Even Harry’s smile, a trace of disbelief on his lips, is something Eggsy wants to keep a little longer. 

 

So he throws caution to the wind and leans into those lips with his own. He can feel Harry tense for a brief moment, ever so brief, before he melts into it. Eggsy can feel Harry wrapping himself around Eggsy as their kiss deepens. They soon pull away each with a fond little smile. 

 

“That was nice…” Harry coos while the sky outside begins to brighten. 

 

“We should do that again” Eggsy is lulled by the warm feeling glowing inside him but as a light travels across their small room, across Harry’s face and disappears both men snap back to reality with comical gracelessness. 

 

“Shit! The mark!” Harry is quick on his feet with a fluidity that makes Eggsy tingle but isn't far behind when they reach their window, hand in hand. 

 

x~x~x~x~x~

 

 

**Mission was a success.**

 

_Well done, Arthur. Give my congratulations to Galahad._

 

**I shall.**

 

_When do we expect you back?_

 

**Give us about a week, Merlin. We’re going to enjoy the countryside for a bit.**

 

_…_

 

**Don’t think I don’t know what you did you utter bastard.**

 

_I have no idea what you’re talking about._

 

**But thank you**

 

_It was purely for selfish reasons. Seeing you look at Eggsy wish such puppy dog eyes was driving me crazy._

 

**You’re always looking out for me, Merlin.**

 

_I hope Eggsy can share the load now._

 

**Eggsy says to give him a minute as he just took one.**

 

_Jesus fucking christ, you’re juvenile. Enjoy your break._

 

“You weren’t supposed to send that!” Eggsy smacks Harry lightly across his side with a smile spread across his face. 

 

“My attention is focused elsewhere” 

 

“Oh am I a distraction?” 

  
  
“Distraction? Darling you’re all I want to be focusing on.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
